


In the mood for a melody

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Couple, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sing us a song, you're the piano man<br/>Sing us a song tonight<br/>Well we're all in the mood for a melody<br/>And you got us feeling alright</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the mood for a melody

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this beautiful piece of art : http://i-wanna-be-a-klaine-ship-ranger.tumblr.com/post/67513980901/i-wanna-be-a-klaine-ship-ranger-youre-my-piano

The moment the piano arrives in their house, they waste no time before christening it, with much giggle and discordant notes.

Luckily, they find out that semen doesn’t stain wood and ivory.

Sometimes they like to end their romantic dates - just because they’re married, it doesn’t mean that they’re going to stop having those - at the piano, playing together and it feels like foreplay.

It’s delicious, and Blaine sends many apologies to the composers they’re butchering in the process.

Sometimes, though, he feels so elated in his afterglow, while Kurt is still breathing heavily and lying on his back, that he just needs to sit at the piano and play.

He needs to put his happiness into notes, and it’s mostly improvisation intertwined with melodies he knows and loves.

Like today.

They both escaped from work early because they needed each other - they’re not sad, they’re not tired, they’re not particularly horny, but they needed to BE with each other.

One hug lead to a kiss, one kiss lead to a constellation of hickeys and to flying shirts and, well, this all lead them to having sweet, slow sex in their living room.

Blaine thinks that the last time Kurt took him so passionately and so carefully was their first time together after the engagement.

It’s the very epitome of love and he has never felt so loved and so desirable - so desired either - they ARE making love and Blaine feels it from head to toe.

They come not too far from each other, and Kurt rolls to the side - thank God for their carpet -, his chest heaving and his hand covering his eyes.

"Wow," he manages to say between two panting breaths, and Blaine can only nod.

Turning his head to the side, he spots the piano and suddenly he just has to play.

"Noooo …" Kurt whines as he goes but he knows his husband by now.

Blaine starts playing, and a ray of sun manages to come through the heavy clouds weighing down on the city.

Kurt reclines on his side, leaning on one elbow and looks at the vision : his husband is completely naked, his ass is still a little red from their love-making and he looks just so fucking happy, it makes Kurt’s heart beat faster.

And suddenly, just like Blaine couldn’t resist the appeal of playing out his happiness, Kurt can’t resist the appeal of sharing that glow.

Standing up, he comes to stand behind Blaine and wraps one arm around his chest to press a kiss to Blaine’s temple.

That doesn’t stop Blaine from playing; he merely closes his eyes and leans back a little to be more comfortable in the embrace, but his hands still run over the keys.

Using his free hand, Kurt starts playing in the higher notes, letting Blaine take care of the rest of the keyboard, trying to follow the melody Blaine is coming up with.

They don’t make any sense, but they’re in harmony.

As they always are.


End file.
